True Sith Empire
The True Sith Empire, officially known as the Reborn True Sith Empire and also known as the New Sith Empire, was created after Sith survivors of the Sith Empire, former Reborn Imperials and some Dark Armée fled known space to escape persecution by the Republic, now known as the Empire, and all other organizations. Led by the Sith Lord Darth Thanta, the refugees wandered aimlessly through space in search of a new home. In many years, the Sith arrived at the planet of Korriban, where they began the process of rebuilding, until, a group of the Sith discovered the forgotten world of Dromund Kaas and settled it to continue the process of rebuilding. During the rebuilding process, Thanta proclaimed himself to be the Dark Lord of his order and Emperor of his people. Under the care of the Emperor and his Dark Council of Sith Lords, the Empire re-established the capital of Kaas City and began building a mighty war machine, with the intent of eventually returning to combat and ruling the galaxy once more. The Empire worked towards that goal for many years, even decades, gradually expanding and gaining more power and influence. During that period, Thanta himself also lost the trust of most of his people, in which the empire responded by assassinating him and replacing him with de facto leaders Darth Xion and Darth Kema until the discovery of a Celestial capable of wielding the Dark Side, Apocalyptos. Around a few years later, the Sith Empire—now under the control of the Sith Emperor Apocalyptos—was ready to return to the greater galaxy. After covertly installing puppet governments on New Republic worlds across the Outer Rim Territories, the Sith invaded the Mid Rim in an onslaught of epic proportions. __TOC__ History Origins Prior to 2000 BBY, the Sith Empire fought against the Galactic Republic for the last time. While the Sith were victorious in the early stages of the battle under the rule of Emperor Thanos, the Republic eventually drove the Sith back to their primary territory within the Stygian Caldera nebula, and Thanos fled into unknown space after they was defeated above Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor of the victorious Republic ordered the Republic Navy to conduct a systematic extermination of the Sith Empire to permanently end the threat and to purge the corruption of the dark side from the Sith species. A faction of Sith, known as the New Sith Empire arose in 2000 BBY due to the machinations of Darth Ruin, a Jedi Master who initiated the Fourth Great Schism of the Jedi Order, becoming a Dark Lord of the Sith. Amassing a multitude of like-minded disciples, Ruin founded a new empire of the Sith, clashing with the Galactic Republic and the Jedi in the New Sith Wars. The reign of Darth Ruin ended prematurely due to the instigation of his backstabbing followers, setting a treacherous precedent that would plague his successors for many centuries. Nonetheless, the New Sith had emerged into a bloody age of galactic expansion, eventually giving rise to a new leader—the shadowy "Dark Underlord" and his marauding Black Knights. Even with the Dark Underlord's defeat by the Jedi, the Sith crusades persisted, further expanding their territory and power base. Over five hundred years after their resurgence, the New Sith achieved a crushing victory against Republic and Jedi forces on the planet Mizra, provoking mass Jedi defections and a continued streak of Sith domination. In the wake of this upturn, the tyrannical Darth Rivan rose to leadership, creating a unique brand of warriors—the Battlelords—in an attempt to curb the string of betrayals among the Sith. This venture met an abrupt end, however, after Rivan and his Battlelords were entrapped, and ultimately destroyed, by a Sith artifact called the Darkstaff. In the last centuries of the New Sith Wars, the reigning Dark Lord Belia Darzu created an army of mutated cyborgs—the Metanecrons—during the two-decade Sictis Wars. The end of this period saw yet another Sith victory, but not before Darzu's demise at the hands of the Mecrosa Order. By the advent of the century-long Republic Dark Age, the New Sith had all but completely eroded the strength of their ancient nemeses. Despite the Republic's imminent collapse, the Sith ranks devolved into a period of discord and treachery, plunging their empire into a civil war. Throughout the Republic Dark Age, a number of Sith warlords took control of their own independent dominions, continuing their violent conquests against the Republic, the Jedi and each other. The fragmented New Sith remnants endured a phase of perpetual turmoil for some time—although still collectively dominating the galaxy's Outer Rim—until the intervention of the renegade Jedi Skere Kaan in 1010 BBY. Declaring himself the new Dark Lord of the Sith, Kaan conquered the warring Sith enclaves, reorganizing them into a faction called the Brotherhood of Darkness. For nearly a thousand years, the Sith had been organized into the Sith Empire of Darth Ruin; waging a centuries-long war against the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, nearly toppling both. Countless Sith Lords staked their claim across the galaxy, establishing territories from the Outer Rim Territories until they began to encroach on the Galactic Core. As the Republic crumbled, members of the Jedi Order deemed themselves Jedi Lords and took control of their own territories, holding back the Sith Empire's Coreward approach. In a naive attempt to end the war through politics, the Jedi High Council raised their protege Skere Kaan to the rank of Jedi Master. An extremist and a radical, Kaan left the Order on his belief that it had brought suffering upon the galaxy through its failure to act and rallied his followers together to form the Brotherhood of Darkness. As the schism of 1010 BBY rocked the Order, Kaan and his Brotherhood announced to the Republic and Jedi leadership that they would take control of the remaining Sith enclaves as part of a scheme to reform the Republic. Within a few brief months, Kaan and his followers had crushed the most feared Sith Lords and taken their worlds as their own. As the Brotherhood of Darkness consolidated its newly conquered worlds, Kaan declared war on the Republic and gave himself the title Dark Lord of the Sith. Despite his apparent leadership position, Kaan was forced to cede some power to the more powerful of his followers and rivals– Qordis and Kopecz. Under the banner that "All are equal in the Brotherhood of Darkness", Kaan organized a new Sith Council and bestowed the title of Dark Lord upon each of its members. Under the "Rule of the Strong", Kaan and his followers set about to topple the Jedi and the Republic and create a dark side dictatorship. In order to destroy the Republic and the Jedi, even at their weakened state, the Brotherhood needed to amass a huge army. At academies across the galaxy, Force-sensitives were trained to become fearsome warriors, assassins and spies, while only the best came to serve at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Under the tutelage of Headmaster Qordis, acolytes such as Githany and Bane came to know the Force and learned to unleash their hatred and passions through its use. Needing more than Force-sensitives, the Brotherhood recruited commoners to form a massive army of infantrymen that would clear the path for the Sith warriors or subjugate worlds to strike fear into the heart of the region. Over the course of nine years the Brotherhood had amassed an army of over twenty thousand Sith, and finally Lord Kaan and the Brotherhood were ready to take on the severely weakened Republic.5 War with the Republic did not come without cost or opposition. As Kaan left the Jedi Order in 1010 BBY, the weary Jedi Temple battlemaster Hoth rallied the banners of the Jedi Grand Council to form the Army of Light. Under Lord Hoth's leadership, the Army of Light harried the Brotherhood of Darkness along its edges, careful to avoid striking at Kaan or other leaders during the first few years of conflict. Making his way across the Outer Rim, Hoth and the Army of Light successfully liberated countless worlds from Sith control, weakening the Brotherhood while strengthening his own troops for a final confrontation.1 Marshaling all his forces on the planet Ruusan, Lord Kaan prepared to destroy Lord Hoth's forces with the full might of the Brotherhood's army. Despite his ambitious goals and the Brotherhood's once strong horde, Hoth and the Army of Light's tactics of drawing out the conflict took its toll. The Brotherhood's army had suffered major losses and the fleet was in ruins. As Sith Lords were struck down over the course of seven battles during the Ruusan campaign, the Brotherhood's numbers were reduced to only a tenth of their former number. As the future grew dim for the Sith Council, an unlikely ally stepped forward to help. A former acolyte from Korriban named Bane arrived on Ruusan with a proposal for Kaan: unleash a wave of telekinetic energy to wipe out the Jedi's forces. Gathering behind Bane's plan, the Brotherhood's leadership met on a cliff overlooking the Jedi camp and, using Bane as a conduit, unleashed the power of the Force on the Army of Light. Working effectively, Kaan decided to end the ceremony early and defeat the Jedi and their army in a more conventional, hand-to-hand style. This decision would prove costly however; while the Sith claimed victory at the battle, in truth they wound up stalemated against the Jedi and the Army of Light. Enraged at the frailty of the Brotherhood's leadership, Bane moved quickly to ensure the ultimate destruction of the Brotherhood. Contacting the Sith's fleet in orbit, he ordered it to engage the Jedi reinforcements despite knowing that they would then be able to slip dropships past the blockade. When Kaan returned to his camp, Bane confronted him and offered him yet more advice: unleash a thought bomb and annihilate the Jedi Order once and for all. On the brink of insanity, Kaan agreed and together with the Sith Council, began to plan his masterstroke which would end the war. During the seventh battle of the campaign, Kaan's forces marched into a cave system to produce the bomb. With all of his army inside, Kaan and his Council of Lords prepared the weapon while his loyal troops defended them from the Army of Light, which had followed them inside. As the bomb took form, the Sith Lords lost control of the monstrous weapon which they had created and were unable to prevent it from detonating before their escape. In a terrific detonation, the thought bomb's vicious energy was unleashed, draining the Force essence from all within the caves and sealing it within a void for all eternity. In one instant, the entire Brotherhood of the Sith and one hundred Jedi of the Army of Light's forces were vanquished. Meanwhile, whilst the events of the New Sith Wars occurred, a sect of Sith Lords who originated from the original Sith Empire fled into hyperspace and settled in the unknown regions, until they were driven off by Republic Soldiers stationed there. However, the Sith Remnant entered the Carated Rim, also known as "The Gateway", in which they would settle on the desolate planet Nonovaas. They would build a citadel on the planet, and then take control of the planet's city. For a period of time, Sith tried to navigate back to their old homeworld, Korriban, and succeeded, temporarily setting it as their capital until they decided to make it an academy world. Re-discovering Dromund Kaas Many years later, the Sith have flourished and thrived on Nonovaas. They managed to gain the respect and support of the people on Nonovaas, until one day when a group of Sith discovered Dromund Kaas once more. Upon knowing this, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Thanta decided to rebuild it, and then Kaas was back into operations once more. He then proclaimed the Sith Remnant as the True Sith Empire, an empire that followed the teachings of the old Sith, and also implementing their new ones from what they have learnt. From then on, the Sith would be on the search for holocrons and ancient texts, conquering many worlds. Forging a new Empire The Emperor, Thanta appointed twelve powerful Sith Lords, to the rank of Dark Lord of the Sith, and the twelve collectively formed the Dark Council—the highest position a Sith could attain in the new empire, and the de facto rulers of the Empire as the Emperor gradually retreated from public view over the following decades to pursue his own studies in the dark side. On account of the dangerous predators native to Dromund Kaas, the Dark Council tasked the Human Nero Aureliual with bringing order to the non-Sith members of the Empire and allowed him to develop an Imperial Military. Aureliual proceeded to recruit every non-Force-user of proper age into the new Imperial Army, and instituted a rigorous training regimen that instilled military discipline and training in his recruits. The Imperial Army was trained on various imperial academies on Korriban, Ziost, and Kaas, the most notable being Dromund Kaas Imperial Academy, which was under the imperial patronage of the Emperor himself. . Category:Factions Category:Governments